This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
There are a number of features which are important in the use of a conveyor belt system for a large scale industrial or mining operation. One of these features is the ease and quickness of removal, and precise replacement of the belt, or portions thereof. Replacement of the conveyor belt, or portions thereof, is commonly referred to as belt flaking.
State of the art methods of conveyor belt replacement utilize equipment and techniques based upon out dated technology, requiring constant use of mobile plant and interaction with personnel, and high manual-handling work content. The end result is often poor control of belt guiding and alignment on the conveyor system, which can result in inefficiency of operations, lost time for further repair, or even damage to the conveying system equipment.
Thus, there is an ongoing need for belt replacement equipment and techniques which reduce mobile plant reliance and reduce manual handling, while improving control of belt guiding and alignment, ergonomics and general ease of installation, such need met, at least in part, with embodiments according to the following disclosure.